Photographic systems produce a wide range of image quality when operated by amateur photographers. If the photographic environment for a given scene is well suited to the photographic system (e.g. ambient light level is uniform and of sufficient intensity), good results are typically obtained. However, when these conditions are not present, image defects may be introduced due to failures in the capture or reproduction system, thereby reducing the quality of the final viewed image. To minimize the effects of suboptimal image capture conditions, photographic systems have attempted to compensate by adding features intended to expand the range of light levels and distances where images may be captured. For example, if the intensity of the ambient light is insufficient to provide adequate exposure, and the primary subject is located less than a predetermined distance from the camera, most built-in electronic flash units are able to provide auxiliary illumination sufficient to at least partially expose the primary subject. However, even if the primary subject now receives adequate illumination, the flash may introduce image defects.
The image defect of shadowing may occur when auxiliary illumination is employed. Specifically, light from an auxiliary illumination source, or flash, may not reach one or more background objects due to obstruction by the photographic subject, and may appear in the final image as a darkened area behind the photographic subject, which is often undesirable in terms of image quality. This objectionable phenomenon is understood to be visible in the final image at least in part because of a displacement between the lens and the flash mounted in, or to, the camera housing.